Welcome Back Yesung
by exgulliver
Summary: Super Show 6 berakhir dengan sukses di Indonesia. Satu hari setelah itu, Yesung keluar dari dinas militernya secara resmi. Bagaimana Kyuhyun dan Yesung membagi waktu mereka untuk bertemu ditengah jadwal yang saling berbenturan? This is KyuSung! :) Read n then review juseyoo


**Tittle** : Welcome Back Yesung

 **Author** : exgulliver

 **Genre** : Comfort

 **Rated** : T

 **Cast** :

\- Kyuhyun

\- Yesung

\- Super Junior

 **Summary** : Super Show 6 berakhir dengan sukses di Indonesia. Satu hari setelah itu, Yesung keluar dari dinas militernya secara resmi. Bagaimana Kyuhyun dan Yesung membagi waktu mereka untuk bertemu ditengah jadwal yang saling berbenturan?

 **Disclaimer** : This story is mine *w* ok, hanya meminjam nama oppars saja ~

.

.

 **Warnings** : Typos, BL, skinship, dont like dont read :3 paii

.

.

.

 ** _~~~Happy Reading~~~_**

 ** _###===_** _ **Welcome Back Yesung**_ ** _===###_**

.

.

.

Rasa lelah itu membuat tubuh tingginya sedikit terhuyung ke depan. Kesadarannya masih cukup tersisa untuk sekedar berpegangan pada pintu masuk mobil.

"Fiuh.." Mulutnya mengeluarkan satu desahan lirih.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menghilangkan wajah letihnya sebelum menoleh memberi respon. "Hanya sedikit lelah, Teukie hyung."

"Cepat masuk, istirahatlah dimobil walau hanya sebentar." Saran Leeteuk sambil membantu adik bungsunya masuk kedalam mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke Bandara Soetta.

Konser Super Show 6 in Jakarta resmi berakhir. Selesainya konser hari ini juga menandakan usai sudah rangkaian tur dunia Super Junior yang bertajuk Super Show 6.

"Kapan Yesung hyung kemari?" Eunhyuk membuka pembicaraan selama perjalanan.

Namja yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Yesung langsung menimpali, "Tanggal 6."

Mengingat jadwal Yesung dan dirinya yang masih saja berbenturan membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kesal. Kalau begini, kapan dia bisa bertemu namja manis itu?

"Untuk apa Rabbid Dog kemari?" seru Heechul ikut penasaran.

"Pemotretan, entah untuk majalah atau apa." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Orang yang kalian bicarakan memanggil." Leeteuk mengangkat benda persegi panjang ditangannya. Menunjukkan layar smartphone pribadinya yang menampilkan logo KTalk dengan ID Yesung.

"Huh?" Kyuhyun hanya memasang tampang bingung melihat hal tersebut. Ada apa Yesung menghubungi Leeteuk? Kenapa bukan dirinya?

"Halo Yesung~ah.." sapa Leeteuk dengan suara khasnya.

"Hyung.." Suara husky Yesung langsung menyapa gendang telinga Leeteuk.

"Ne, waeyo?"

"Apa Kyuhyun didekatmu? Aku berusaha menghubunginya tapi tidak bisa." keluh Yesung yang sejujurnya tengah diliputi perasaan gelisah sejak kemarin.

Leeteuk mengulurkan ponselnya pada Kyuhyun. "Katakan alasanmu kenapa kau tak bisa dihubungi."

Sedikit ragu dan tak mengerti maksud sang leader, Kyuhyun mengambil alih panggilan Yesung. "Halo baby, ini aku."

"Kyunie.."

"Eoh, ada apa baby?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Lega rasanya hati Yesung bisa mendengar suara Kyuhyun. "Ada apa dengan ponselmu? Kenapa sejak kau pergi ke Singapore aku tidak bisa menghubungimu?" tanya Yesung berurutan.

Si Manis hanya ingin meminta kejelasan atas menghilangnya Kyuhyun. Sejak terbang ke Singapore untuk konser Super Show, Yesung tak mendapat kabar apapun mengenai keadaan kekasihnya. Yesung tau tak akan mungkin terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun, tapi tetap saja ia merasa khawatir.

Kyuhyun merendahkan nada suaranya. Predikat genius itu tak lagi berlaku jika tubuh Kyuhyun sudah diterpa rasa lelah. Jangankan berpikir, diotaknya hanya ada kata tidur.

Dengan menyesal Si Tampan berkata, "Aku meninggalkan ponselku di dorm baby. Aku lupa memberitahumu, pikiranku hanya terfokus untuk konser saat itu. Bahkan hari ini aku baru sadar kalau tak membawa ponsel."

Memahami.. itulah hal yang akan Yesung lakukan jika Kyuhyun telah memberi alasan terhadap tindakannya. Meskipun itu membuat Yesung kecewa atau sedih, Si Manis mengerti bahwa semua itu bukan disengaja.

"Oh begitu, baguslah kalau kau baik-baik saja Kyunie. Aku hanya khawatir." sahut Yesung.

Sebuah senyum melukiskan aroma kebahagiaan dalam diri Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih baby.."

"Kapan kau pulang?"

"Hari ini juga. Sekarang kami sedang ke bandara, jadi besok sudah bisa mendarat di Korea."

"Emm.. Hati-hati, jangan lupa istirahat. Aku akan menunggumu di sini."

"Ne, aku sudah sangat merindukanmu baby. Besok kau menyelesaikan tugas militermu 'kan?"

Yesung mengiyakan pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan nada riang.

"Aku usahakan untuk menemuimu besok. Bogoshipo baby, saranghae.. Annyeong~"

"Na ddo Kyunie, saranghae~ bye."

"Kesimpulannya?"

Kyuhyun mengembalikan ponsel Leeteuk pada sang empunya. Alisnya berkerut mendengar pertanyaan singkat yang diajukan Leeteuk, "Maksudnya?"

"Pembicaraanmu tadi, jadi kau tinggalkan ponselmu dan membuat Yesung khawatir?"

"Yah begitulah hyung. Fiuuh.. sepertinya aku benar-benar butuh istirahat seharian penuh. Pikiranku mulai kacau." Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuh lemasnya ke sandaran kursi. Memejamkan kedua manik obsidian kelamnya perlahan. Sejenak saja baginya terasa cukup untuk menutup mata sebelum tiba di bandara.

.

.

.

 ** _###===Welcome Back Yesung===###_**

.

.

.

Hari ini, 4 Mei.. Tanggal yang begitu dinanti. Hari yang sangat diharapkan seluruh ELF dan Cloud di dunia agar cepat datang.

Secara resmi, Kim Jongwoon telah menyelesaikan tugas militernya di dinas pelayanan publik selama dua tahun.

Membawa seluruh kerinduannya pada panggung berbintang dibawah nama Super Junior, Yesung keluar dari gedung tempatnya bekerja dengan senyum lebar. Kebahagiaan yang jelas kentara dan tak bisa ia tutupi lagi.

Malam harinya, Yesung berkunjung ke Mouse Rabbit bersama teman-temannya. Di sana juga ada Ayah dan Ibu Yesung yang berjaga di cafe. Menggantikan sang adik yang untuk sementara menetap di Jakarta hingga tanggal 10.

Setelah menghabiskan hari pertamanya keluar dari wajib militer bersama teman-teman, Yesung mengendarai mobil sedannya pulang ke rumah. Di jalan, ponsel Yesung berdering. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari Kyunie.

Yesung memasang speaker mungilnya. "Halo Kyunie~"

"Hai baby, dari nada bicaramu sepertinya kau sedang bahagia." goda Kyuhyun.

"Hehe kau tahu saja. Aku memang sedang senang Kyunie, sangat senang."

"Benarkah? Apa karena kekasihku yang manis ini telah keluar dari wajib militernya?"

"Eum~ aku senang karena tak lama lagi aku bisa berdiri dipanggung yang sama denganmu."

Kyuhyun mengukir senyum hangat dari _line_ seberang. "Aku juga sangat menantikan hari ini. Selamat baby, sekarang kau bisa lakukan semua yang kau mau tanpa memikirkan beban apapun."

"Gomawo Kyunie.."

"Kau dimana?"

"Aku sedang di jalan untuk pulang."

"Masih lama?"

"Tidak, mungkin dua puluh menit lagi." kata Yesung mengira-ira.

"Kalau begitu pulanglah ke rumah dan berdirilah didepan jendela kamarmu. Hubungi aku jika kau sudah melakukannya." pinta Kyuhyun.

Yesung bertanya dengan nada bingung. "Berdiri didepan jendela? Untuk apa?"

"Lakukan saja. Aku akan menjelaskannya setelah kau menghubungiku lagi baby."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Begitu sambungan teleponnya terputus, Yesung kembali fokus pada kemudinya. Sedikit menambah kecepatan untuk segera tiba dirumah.

.

.

.

 ** _###_**

.

.

.

Lebih sepuluh menit dari waktu yang diperkirakan, kini Yesung telah berdiri ditempat yang Kyuhyun minta. Cepat-cepat Yesung men _dial_ nomor kekasihnya.

Segera setelahnya, nada bass Kyuhyun kembali menyapa. "Kau sudah ditempatmu?"

"Sudah, sebenarnya ada apa Kyunie?"

"Lihatlah keluar, pandanglah suasana langit malam ini."

Si Manis menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun, dimajukan kepalanya untuk sedikit menjorok keluar jendela. Onyx sabitnya terpusat pada bulan purnama yang bersinar penuh. Meski dengan awan yang mengelilingi dan tanpa bintang yang berkelap-kelip menemani, keindahannya tetap tak bisa dipungkiri.

Pemandangan yang berhasil membuat Yesung tersenyum penuh kagum.

"Lihatlah bulan itu, baby. Kau tahu kenapa disekelilingnya terlihat warna merah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Yesung menggeleng meski ia tahu Kyuhyun tak mungkin melihat gerakannya. "Aku tidak tahu, memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu karena dia malu. Saat kau tersenyum melihatnya, kau membuatnya merona baby. Sosok mempesona sepertimu bersedia memperhatikannya meskipun ditengah langit malam berawan tanpa bintang."

"Kyunie.." ucapan Kyuhyun adalah senjata ampuh untuk membuat Yesung tersentuh. Hatinya berdesir, sesuatu didalam sana menghangat dengan sendirinya.

Sebuah suara pintu yang diikuti derap langkah kaki terdengar dari punggung Yesung. Tak lama suara Kyuhyun yang tadinya samar-samar ditelepon kini terdengar semakin jelas. "Berbaliklah baby, aku di sini." perintah Kyuhyun.

Tak ada protes sedikitpun dari Yesung meski Kyuhyun terus memintanya melakukan ini dan itu. Si manis berbalik dan melihat kejutan yang sesungguhnya berdiri diambang pintu kamar.

"Baby.."

"Kyunie.." Yesung menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun. Mendekapnya seerat mungkin.

"Jeongmal bogoshipo baby.." bisik Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Kyunie."

Tak perlu bingung bagaimana cara Kyuhyun masuk ke rumah Yesung, otak geniusnyalah yang bertanggungjawab meminta kode pintu pada Mrs. Kim.

Pertemuan mereka berakhir dengan perbincangan panjang diranjang pribadi Yesung. Si Manis tak henti-hentinya bercerita mengenai para ELF yang berkumpul di Mouse Rabbit. Sementara Kyuhyun mendengarkan dan sesekali menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi selama Super Show 6 di Singapore dan Indonesia.

Dibalik selimut yang sama keduanya melepas rindu dan berbagi kehangatan bersama. Dibawah langit malam dan sang rembulan yang mengintip keduanya dari arah jendela.

Hari baru dimulai, selamat datang kembali Yesung.

Terima kasih sudah melaksanakan tugas negaramu selama dua tahun ini Kim Jongwoon.

.

.

.

 ** _###===END===###_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _#WelcomeBackYesung :D_**

Sekedar fiksi singkat yang terlintas wktu mantengin langit malem" heheee

not good enough right? but i hope u can gimme any review for this fic. Gomawoo /hug/

.

see you paii paii


End file.
